1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simplified sound reproducing device, and more particularly, to a device which enable starting, stopping and supplying output power to other means disposed outside the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, many of the simplified sound reproducing devices driven by a spring motor having utilized a constant torque spring motor adopting a pull string winding system for energizing the spring.
Due to the advantages that a string as a means for pulling the constant torque spring can be wound and housed in the device and that the winding can be performed by a simple action of pulling the string, this kind of device has widely been used.
It has long been desired, particularly, for sound reproducing devices to be incorporated into toys such as talking dolls or the like which utilize sound reproducing devices of the type having a knob for winding the constant torque spring received therein.
In this kind of application, since the record disc to be played is received in the casing of the device, it is not possible to wind the spring of the motor while preventing releasing of the already wound spring by holding a driven part of the device such as wheel or wheels as can be done in a toy motor car.
Use of ratchet means have been tried, but as it was found that such ratchet means requires additional means for unlocking the ratchet means during the time of sound reproduction, the construction of such a device is liable to become complicate.
When a spring motor is incorporated in a sound reproducing device, it is apt to cause excessive slippage unless the completion of sound reproduction can be synchronized with the stopping of the rotation of the record disc.
More over, when one tries to wind the spring during and after a sound reproduction, the record disc will undesirably rotate so that ready and effective winding cannot be performed.
This drawback was similarly seen in other pull string winding systems and it has long been desired to provide some effective solution.
For machines or devices incorporating a sound reproducing devices such as talking dolls or the like, it is sometimes desired to perform an additional function such as having the dolls be able to move their eyes or mouth in harmony with their voice or sound.
If it becomes necessary to provide an exclusive power source for the aforesaid purpose, it would be impossible or very difficult to incorporate such a power source due to the size of the dolls to be used. In addition, it might result in not only an increase in undesirable weight but also difficulties in synchronizing sound reproduction with other motion together with disadvantages in the production cost.